‘Additive manufacturing,’ or ‘3D Printing,’ is a term that typically describes a manufacturing process whereby a 3D model of an object to be fabricated is provided to an apparatus (e.g. a 3D printer), which then autonomously fabricates the object by depositing successive layers of material that represent cross-sections of the object; generally, the deposited layers of material fuse (or otherwise solidify) to form the final object. Because of their relative versatility, additive manufacturing techniques have generated much interest. Nonetheless, additive manufacturing techniques are burdened with several limitations. For example, additive manufacturing processes are generally limited to depositing materials that are compatible with the unique process, e.g. materials that can be deposited in a layer-by-layer manner and can subsequently be made to fuse (or otherwise solidify).